Daughters of Nyx
by 3ThingsWithWings
Summary: Samantha Badeston has just been Marked, and it's all she can do to stay. She has no friends and can't seem to get a grip on things. Ariel Byrn just found out she is a demigod. She has a crush on someone, but she doesn't have the guts to talk to them. What willl happen when the two girls meet? Plz, I suck at summaries, so don't judge me! Just read it plz! Post-Hidden. Post-Titan War


**A/N Hello, vict-um, visitors! (nervous giggle) I am ****_sooooooososososo _****sorry for not updating lately! You have no idea the remorse and regret I feel for abandoning y'all. I sincerely apologize, as I have been trapped in Tartarus, where just in case you didn't know, GETS NO SIGNAL!**

**...**

**Alright, enough with the formalities. Since I came back from my trip to Tartarus, I have been feeling not very motivated. Actually, I have had no time at all to do anything. Three cheers for the SOLs. Note sarcasm dripping from that voice in your head that allows you to read this. Haha. I lose. Random hippocampi! I am SUCH a nerd. I just read this one-shot crossover of PJO and Marked caled When Night and Day Collided, and haha! Clarisse...**

**Back on track! Wow, I just realized how fast I can type. I'm bored. So I guess I should strat typing again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoN, as I am a girl, and I am in eighth grade. Therefore, I have no daughter. I'm not even that great a writer. So don't go and say, "Yo, dat gurl dun gone steel dere wurk!" haha jkjkjk! Nothing implied! Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

Sammi POV

She was alone in the woods, but she wasn't scared. She knew she could count on the wolves to keep her safe. Yes, wolves. Ever since she got lost two years ago, she has had a special connection with the wolves that no one could understand, not even her best friend Kylie.

"Well, I guess I gotta go, Aura," she muttered to the white and grey-streaked wolf. Aura looked at her with a sad look. "I know, I don't want to go either. But I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged the creature and started running off to the west. It was a cool night out, but that didn't bother her. Actually, she was glad to be outside. It helped her think. Relax. Before she knew it, she was back home in the Middle of Nowhere, VA.

She snuck into the well-sized house and up to her room. Before she could plop down in bed, she was stopped by an invisible force, as if it was pulling her back outside. Hesitantly, she began to creep back down the stairs. When she opened the door, she was suprised to see the other wolf, Luna, standing there.

"What are you doing here, Luna?"

The brown and grey wolf started pacing uneasily, and it was clear that something was wrong. Sammi was starting to get the message. "Is it Aura?" The wolf got a look of pure horror, and starting backing out of the driveway. On a hunch, Sammi followed. Luna led her down the street and into the woods. Suddenly, she stopped. Sammi looked ahead, and was surprised at what she saw.

Aura was fighting with a guy. Human guy, that is. Aura attacked, the guy defended, and vice versa. They stopped brawling for half a second, just long enough so that she could see his face. He was no ordinary human. They continued attacking and blocking until eventually, Sammi gathered up her courage and walked over there. The thirteen-year-old called Aura's name, and she looked over and the guy kicked her square in the muzzle. Ouch! Sammi could practically feel the pain from watching it. Aura was ejected back into a tree and Sammi could've sworn she heard something crack.

"Stop!" She shouted. "What are you doing? You could've hurt her!" She ran over to Aura, who was taking shallow breaths. "Aura? Are you okay?" The wolf almost nodded her head, and Sammi stood up and faced the guy. "Why would you pick a fight with a wolf? You know what she could have done to you? Or worse, you to her?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just, I don't like dogs, and it jumped me as soon as it saw me."

"_She._She jumped you. And she had perfectly good reason to. You, with that...thing on your face!"

"My Mark?"

"Yes! Whatever it's called. You - Are you from here?"

He sighed and started saying some ancient chant or something. "Samantha Badeston! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." He pointed his pale finger at her face, and her brain felt like it was about to explode inside her skull. Dimly in the background, she heard him saying something like "Sorry," but she was too concentrated on the pain in her head as she curled up on the ground in a fetal position.

She felt him pick her up as he carried her to her house and inside. She regained some consciousness as he was making something in the kitchen. Smelled like tea. And cookies. Her headache started to ease up a little bit, but not much. She was calm enough that she could open her eyes, and suddenly, everything seemed not so dark. The guy brought out a tray with chocolate chip cookies and a cup of herbal tea. Sammi was sitting up by now, and she motioned for him to sit next to her. He did, but hesitantly so. The discomfort between them was almost tangible in the air.

"Thanks," Sammi said as she nibbled on a cookie.

"What?" he sputtered. "I thought you would be angry at me."

She laughed. "No. I mean, yeah, that whole head exploding thing hurt, but you carried me all the way to my house and made _cookies_. I can't stay mad at anyone that makes cookies for me."

"Oh." Sammi was just noticing how beautiful he looked. Not hot, not cute. Just beautiful.

"So, what was that whole thing about, anyway?"

"Do you remember the words?"

"Well yeah, but what's the House of Night? Who is 'Her'?"

"You need to pack up your stuff. Everyone knows this whole deal. In fact, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. I should be back at school." He cocks his head to the side. "It's about 3:30. You should get some clothes and personal things. Oh, and leave a note. We don't want the human police on another case of a 'disappearance'."

"Okay, could you explain this better? Or am I just going to be in the dark? Who are you?"

"I can't explain now. You should find out soon enough."

"Okay, and what's your name?"

"Sean Huggard."

* * *

**So? How was the first chapter? Was it too elaborate? Was it too fast? I need suggestions down in that magical little box that says 'Type your comment here'. I take constructive criticism, and I will try to update ASAP, but since when do I ever have time for anything? Oh yeah, that's right-I DON'T. So please, bear with me (rawr) and again, I am so sorry for not...being alive. I have another story that I'm writing now, and I should be putting that one up shortly after or at the same time as this one.**

**Anywho, I have a random poll up on my profile. The reason is in my other crossover, which I am in the process of finishing up and should be posting soon. The question is: to remain a mystery unless you go up on my page. Teehee!**

**Questions!**

**1. What do you think of my OCs? Should they be a ship? If not, who should they be shipped with?**

**2. What is my favorite food/dessert? I will give a shoutout to anyone who can guess most accurately!**

**3. Should I keep doing these questions, or are they stupid and should just be thrown into Tartarus for all of eternity and then some?**

**~3Wings**


End file.
